Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet-guiding drum of a sheet-fed rotary printing press having a drum shaft with support flanges mounted thereon for supporting paper carrier rods, respectively, having a longitudinal axis extending transversely to sheet travel direction on the drum.
When freshly printed sheets are transferred from an impression cylinder of a rotary printing press to a drum for further transporting the sheets, particularly to a delivery drum, markings occur from the equipment which supports the sheet on the drum and which is made up of support flanges revolving in planes parallel to the sheet travel direction and also of paper carrier rods, usually of round cross section, disposed on the circumference of the drum at spaced intervals transversely to the sheet travel, the paper carrier rods being inserted through bores formed in the support flanges, so that the sheet guided on the drum comes into contact with the circumferential surface of the support flanges and also with the paper carrier rods extending transversely to the sheet travel direction. For the paper carrier rods to have the smallest, i.e., thinnest, possible cross sections a close spacing of the support flanges is required in order to prevent sagging of the paper carrier rods. However, the greater the number of support flanges, the more undesired markings occur on the yet freshly printed sheet.